Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-6}{p} + \dfrac{4}{p}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-6 + 4}{p}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{-2}{p}$